No Puedes Negarlo
by MayreanMoonlight
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ella creía que sabía lo que quería. Resultó que se equivocaba. Pero él la conocía mejor que nadie –y es por eso que ella llegaba a extremos exagerados para evitarlo. Aún así, él siempre estaría allí, lo quisiera ella o no. future!Gwevin


**Disclaimer: Ben 10 **pertenece a **Men of Action** y **Cartoon Network**, y ésta historia es de **aFigureOfSpeech**, así que, no, tristemente nada de esto (salvo la traducción) es mío.

**No Puedes Negarlo**

_Escrito por aFigureOfSpeech  
Traducido por Josie Mayrean_

**

* * *

**En la vida de Kevin 11,000, todo caía en dos categorías: negocios o placer.

Cuando aceptaba un trabajo u organizaba un intercambio, era negocios. Y cuando alguien trataba de engañarlo y él efectuaba una brutal, sangrienta y totalmente satisfactoria demostración de porqué eso era un error, también eran negocios.

Cuanto tenía un ataque de ansias asesinas y decidía desquitarse con la forma de vida más cercana, eso era placer. Y cuando decidía tener un (realmente necesario) lío de una noche, también era placer. Placer momentáneo, pero no por ello menos placer.

Y, en realidad, tenía que corregir esa afirmación. Todo en su vida caía en tres categorías: negocios, placer, y Gwendolyn Tennyson. Claro, las líneas entre esas categorías no estaban siempre claras. Como ahora.

Había sido contratado por cierta asociación para vigilar y eventualmente deshacerse de un tipo llamado Alex Monroe –negocios. Y sucedía que Alex Monroe tenía a Kevin realmente irritado, así que Kevin estaba bastante contento por hacer el trabajo –placer. La razón de que Alex Monroe lo irritara tanto, además de haberle arruinado un par de tratos al propenso a la violencia cambia-formas (lo que era una mala idea en cualquier circunstancia), estaba sentada justo a su lado –Gwen.

Kevin sonrió maliciosamente. Adoraba cuando las cosas caían en su sitio de esa manera. Se le ocurrían varias maneras para encargarse de este trabajo –pasando de lo astuto y sutil a lo descaradamente escandaloso–, pero tal vez la más satisfactoria no requeriría ninguna acción de su parte. Y tal vez era el momento de informarle a Gwendolyn que su nuevo novio no era todo lo que ella creía.

Su sonrisa se amplió momentáneamente. _(Extraño –parecía que sonreía bastante a menudo en estos días. Sus sonrisas significaban siempre diferentes cosas, pero raramente significaban algo bueno para la gente a su alrededor. Si era porque algo divertía a Kevin, bueno… La que tenía ahora mismo, por ejemplo, era una buena señal de que alguien estaba a punto de morir. O sufrir un dolor insoportable. O ambos._

_Era bueno ser __Kevin Levin.)_

Kevin se dirigió casualmente hacia el lugar donde ellos estaban sentados. Mientras se iba acercando comenzó a entender partes de su conversación.

"…y el tipo simplemente _no_ dejaba el asunto en paz," decía Alex. "Así que, ¿algún ex-novio acosador del que debería saber?", sonrió bromista.

Detrás de ellos, Kevin sonrió también. El pobre imbécil no tenía ni idea.

"Eh, no, ninguno que valga la pena mencionar…" respondió Gwendolyn aprehensivamente. La sonrisa de Kevin simplemente se amplió. Realmente, ella debería haberlo sabido mejor. Se sentó en el otro asiento a su lado.

"Realmente, Gwen, pensé que tú de todas las personas sabrías que mentir no es base para una relación. El idiota debería saber en qué se está metiendo."

Ambos se pararon en cuanto él dijo su nombre.

"¡Kevin!"

"¡Levin!"

"Ese soy yo," dijo él descuidadamente. Disfrutó un instante la tensión del momento, esperando casi teatralmente para pedir una bebida antes de mirarlos. Cuando se giró, la sonrisa estaba aún en su cara. "Gwen. Monroe. Que mundo más pequeño, ¿eh?"

"Es Gwendolyn, no-" La pelirroja intentó corregirlo antes de detenerse a sí misma. Tomó aire profundamente y entonces continuó. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kevin?"

"Tsk, tsk, Gwen, ya deberías saber la respuesta a eso." Dijo él, agitando un dedo frente a ella. Alex los miraba fijamente, desconfiado de su charla casual. Kevin no era conocido precisamente por tener charlas casuales. Jamás. En realidad, esto parecía extrañamente como si estuvieran… Coqueteando. "Pero, en realidad, ahora mismo estoy aquí por Monroe. Tengo ciertos negocios con él."

Alex se veía completamente aterrorizado.

"¿Qué clase de negocios podrías tener tú con-"

"¿Sabías que algunas personas muy importantes te quieren muerto, Monroe?" preguntó Kevin tranquilamente, sin dejar ni un instante los ojos del rubio.

_(__Kevin odiaba a los rubios. Sólo en general, como uno de sus principios. Lo hacía desde un tiempo atrás, en realidad. Ellos siempre eran rubios, ¿no?)_

Alex negó frenéticamente con la cabeza detrás de Gwendolyn, haciendo un signo de silencio con la mano.

"¿Por qué alguien lo querría muerto?"

"Oh, ¿no lo sabías?" La omnipresente sonrisa de Kevin era completamente depredadora. "Bueno, simplemente creí que Monroe debería saberlo. Algunos de tus "amigos" no están precisamente contentos contigo. Le arruinaste demasiados intercambios a la gente equivocada, supongo. Especialmente ese ultimo. La tecnología de Plomeros que debías conseguir se vende bastante bien en el mercado negro de por aquí, según he oído."

Gwendolyn lo miró con cautela. Después de un momento de tensión (en el cual Kevin comenzó a preguntarse si ella de verdad se pondría del lado de _ése_ antes que del suyo), sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en lo que él reconoció como ella usando sus poderes para sentir algo. Abruptamente regresó a la normalidad. La expresión en su rostro era tanto de incredulidad como horror.

"Él… Él no está mintiendo."

Vaya. Ese truco era nuevo.

La cara de Alex estaba totalmente cenicienta.

"¿Tecnología de Plomeros?" dijo Gwendolyn lentamente, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos. Su sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por sospecha y rabia. "Vender cualquier pieza de esa tecnología sin autorización es ilegal…" Sus ojos eran duros. "Y la única forma en la que podrías haber sabido conseguirla era a través de mí."

A pesar de que ella no podía verlo, Kevin lucía ridículamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

"Gw-Gwendolyn, nena, yo- Yo no sé de qué está hablando." El idiota en realidad estaba _tratando_ de sonreír. Tenía expresión de sentirse enfermo, y sus ojos daban vueltas por la habitación nerviosamente.

_(__El tipo también tenía ojos azules. En sí no eran _tan _malos, pero combinados con el cabello… Era un strike doble en contra suya. ¿Qué su gusto no había mejorado después de tantos años?) _

Obviamente Gwendolyn no le creía. Monroe intentó de nuevo.

"Además, v-vamos, quiero decir, ¡es Kevin 11,000! El tipo tiene que estar mintiendo-"

Ella tiró del cuello de la camisa del tartamudeante hombre frente a ella. "Kevin no mentiría. No a mí. No sobre algo como esto. Además, él sabe acerca de estas cosas." Le lanzó a Kevin una mirada de ambigüedad antes de regresar su atención a Monroe. "Cooper comentó hace unos días que algunas piezas de tecnología habían desaparecido."

"Gwen, nena-"

Ella le dio un puñetazo en estómago. Fuerte. Él se dobló y resbaló varios metros hacia atrás. Gwendolyn caminó hacia él y le giró el rostro para que la mirara.

_(__Y, por supuesto, el tipo había tratado de quitarle a Gwen. En serio, el tipo estaba pidiendo a gritos ser puesto en la lista de asesinatos de Kevin. Justo en la parte de arriba.)_

"Mi nombre es Gwendolyn," dijo ella, fría y lentamente. Entonces le lanzó una serie de golpes de energía al tipo, se aseguró de que estuviera atado a la barra del bar (a Kevin le pareció raro que llevara con ella un par de esposas, pero entonces recordó que se trataba de Gwen, así que ¿por qué no?) y lo dejó caer al piso. "Alguien vendrá a por ti en un par de minutos." Dijo Gwen, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Kevin no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan satisfecho al ver que otra persona administraba una golpiza. Inclinándose, susurró en el oído del apaleado sujeto. "Lección número uno: no te metas con Kevin 11,000. Lección dos: no trates de meterte con su chica. No vivirás lo suficiente para volver a cometer ninguno de esos errores. Y que te conste, _yo_ volveré por ti." Hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para apreciar la mirada de terror puro en el rostro del hombre y luego salió tras Gwendolyn.

"Gwen, espera," llamó él a la figura pelirroja que se movía rápidamente lejos de él.

"¡Déjame en paz, Kevin!" gritó ella, aún caminando mientras devolvía un comunicador a su bolsillo. "Realmente no quiero tener que arrestarte ahora mismo, pero si no me dejas en paz ¡te juro por Dios que _lo haré_!" Repentinamente tuvo que detenerse para no chocar contra el (muy musculoso) cuerpo que había aparecido de la nada frente a ella. Se quedó viendo el tonificado torso por un momento, antes de levantar sus ojos lentamente hacia los de él.

_(__Gran. Error.)_

"Me encanta cuando me amenazas," ronroneó él, en tono bajo y seductor. Dios, ¡odiaba que hiciera eso! ¡Era totalmente injusto! Y él lo sabía, el muy imbécil.

"Kevin…" dijo ella, sólo que no salió bien; no pretendía ir acorde con su tono. Esa no era su voz, ¿o sí?

Él la miró intensamente por un momento, sus ojos fijos y llenos con tantas cosas que ella estaba demasiado asustada para tratar de descifrarlos. Entonces se encontró a ella misma recargada contra la pared de un convenientemente cercano callejón oscuro, con las manos sostenidas arriba por las suyas y sus labios encima de los de ella.

"Dilo otra vez," susurró él contra su boca, apenas separándose del beso. Ella solamente pudo dirigirle una mirada confundida a través de la niebla que estaba apoderándose de su mente. Él siempre tenía ese efecto sobre ella. "Di mi nombre." Sus labios se movieron hacia abajo, recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello y escote y subiendo otra vez, todo en un frenesí de calor y deseos y sentimientos encerrados. Entonces se detuvo un momento para mirarla a los ojos intensamente. "¡Dilo!"

"Kevin…" dijo ella de nuevo. No había pretendido decirlo, no había querido hacerlo porque sabía que sólo lo incitaría, pero de alguna manera lo había dicho de todas maneras. Sus ojos la miraban con tanta pasión y deseo que simplemente eran tan _él_, y sus labios conocían todos los lugares correctos, y la hacía sentirse _tan_ _débil_, y maldición, ¡ella odiaba sentirse débil! Pero él podía hacerle eso. Y, de alguna manera, ella nunca había podido obligarse a odiarlo.

_(__Ese era el motivo por el cual ella siempre intentaba evitarlo. Intentaba, y fallaba.)_

"No tienes idea…," gruñó él entre los besos, mordidas y lamidas que colocaba sobre su piel. "No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para oírte decir eso otra vez…" Sus labios estaban otra vez sobre los suyos, y esta vez el beso era más lento, más profundo, y de alguna manera él se las arregló para poner su rodilla entre sus piernas, el maldito, y entonces ella gimió. Maldición. Si dejaba que esto siguiera iban a hacer bastante más que besarse en un futuro cercano. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían tenido cualquier tipo de contacto real…

La hacía sentirse completamente mareada. Y eso era solamente con los besos.

"Kevin." No, eso no había servido; sólo lo incitó aún más. "_Levin._" Eso sí consiguió su atención.

"No," dijo él acaloradamente. Casi desesperadamente, pero podía habérselo imaginado. "No me llames así. Kevin. Sólo Kevin." Él la besó de nuevo, y movió su pierna para que se frotara contra ella de una manera con la que no debería haberse sentido ni cómoda ni contenta. Pero eso habría requerido que su cerebro funcionara correctamente. Él seguía hablando, aunque ella estaba teniendo problemas concentrándose con sus palabras. "Sabes, tú eres la única a la que permito llamarme así."

"_Kevin_…" Él estaba sobre su cuello otra vez, en esa manera que sólo él sabía. Pero no. No, no, no. Tenía que controlarse. Él era peligroso, y estaba mal de la cabeza, y nunca funcionaría, y esto no podía suceder, no podía estar sucediendo, no después de tanto tiempo. ¿No se suponía que ella ya no iba a sentirse así? "N-no, Kevin, nosotros, nosotros no podemos hacer esto."

"¿Por qué demonios no?" replicó él con voz áspera. Entonces movió su rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron justo junto a su oído y susurró en un tono completamente diferente. "Sé que quieres esto tanto como yo. No trates de negarlo."

Su aliento cálido estaba en su oído, y _era_ _tan_ _difícil_ _pensar_…

"T-tengo que hacerlo porque tú no lo harás. No podemos hacer esto." _(Porque era traición, en cientos de niveles. Porque eran demasiado distintos ahora. Porque ya habían intentado esto, ¿y qué había pasado? Porque, porque, porque, porque, porque, porque …)_ "Estamos en lados opuestos ahora."

Ella pudo sentirlo sonreír al lado de su rostro. "Pero eso lo hace aún más interesante."

_(__Simples excusas, en realidad.)_

Y ella sabía que él estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

**¡Ta-daá! ¿A que es genial? No sé ustedes, pero yo simplemente amo los future!Gwevins, son tan... Deliciosos y ligeramente retorcidos (ok, eso sonó pervertido xD Anyway). En fin, la historia sobre la traducción (cosa nueva para mí) de esta historia es que tengo más o menos dos semanas (ah, estas felices semanas) merodeando por el mundo de los fics de Ben 10, más específicamente los Kevin/Gwen (una de las mejores cosas después de la mermelada de zarzamora). Desgraciadamente, sólo he encontrado historias de mi tipo en inglés, lo cual realmente me hizo sentir deprimida (¿cómo es que en español hay puros fics de Ben/Gwen y Ben/Kevin?), así que para vengarme del universo (y de paso dominar Transilvania) decidí que empezaría con mi futuro empleo de traductora (¡yay, de nuevo cambié de carrera para en diez años!) traduciendo fics, y como este es realmente uno de mis favoritos simplemente _tuve _que traducirlo, así que... Aquí estamos.**

**En fin, ¿les gustó? Si la respuesta es "no",** **bu para ustedes, y si es un "sí"... _¡¡Felicidades!!_ Acaban de ganarse el saber la noticia de que la increíble aFigureOfSpeech recién me dio permiso para traducir sus fics, así que próximamente encontrarán más historias como esta. Y si tienen otra historia que recomendarme o que les gustaría que tradujera pueden avisarme, y si el autor da permiso lo haré con gusto ^^**

**Entonces, como ya dí todos los avisos que quería, les recuerdo que los reviews me encantan, y como estoy segura de que a aFigureOfSpeech le gustan también, ¡pueden dejárnoslos a ambas! Pero eso depende de ustedes x) Anyway, creo que ya debo ir a dormir, así que, por ahora...**

**Ciao!! Besos de chocolate y menta,**

**Josie Mayrean.**


End file.
